


We Would Like to Make You an Offer

by AudreyRose



Series: Alpha/Omega AU [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint knows exactly where he is without opening his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Would Like to Make You an Offer

Clint shivered taking in his surroundings without actually opening his eyes. Quiet, except for the occasional machine beeping, the overly disinfected smell and the bright lights, when he did manage to blink his eyes open. The hospital room was nice, surprisingly so in fact. He swallowed as he took in his injuries, mind flashing back to the motel room and that Alpha.

A quiet whimper passed his lips as he sat up, the sensation causing his stomach to lurch. He forced his eyes shut, his breathing unsteady as he tried to remember what happened. Flashes of pain, a fist and being held down then a floating sensation, gentle hands and a soothing voice. The dishwater blonde shook his head, eyes opening as the door opened slowly. 

"Nice to see you awake Mr. Barton," a slightly older Alpha with thinning brown hair and a crisp suit stood in the doorway, his shockingly blue eyes watching him carefully. Clint frowned slightly, placing the voice with the gentle hands. The blonde blinked, felling himself bare his neck submissively and let his eyes fall shut. 

"Oh dear," he heard the Alpha murmur, heard him make his way over and felt the bed dip as he sat beside him, careful not to touch. "Mr. Barton, you don't need to do that," and the blonde forced himself to straighten his head, his eyes blinking open slowly frowning at his own behavior. "I'm Agent Coulson."

 _Agent, not officer, fuck, they know._ Clint forced himself to remain calm, not letting his inner panic show on his face. "Agent? How can I help you?" he managed to keep his voice even. His eyes took in the man’s features as he waited for the answer, prayed it wouldn't be about him and who he was.

"I was tracking you, I work for a group called S.H.I.E.L.D, and you've drawn quite a bit of attention to yourself in our field of work," Clint swallowed at those words, his eyes lidding as he took a breath. "We would like to make you an offer, Mr. Barton."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, I'm sorry!


End file.
